one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demi-Fiend Vs Superman
OMM- The Demi-Fiend Vs Superman.jpg|Nier Hitoshura (Version 1) OMM- Hitoshura Vs Superman.jpg|Nier Hitoshura (Version 2) DemiFiend Vs Kal-El (One Minute Melee).jpg|Nier Hitoshura (Version 3) This is an off season One Minute Melee by Nier Hitoshura featuring The Demi-Fiend/Hitoshura from Shin Megami Tensei Vs Superman/Clark Kent from DC Comics One Minute Melee The Demi-Fiend or otherwise known as Hitoshura was walking through the ruined city of Metropolis, Everything was destroyed and there was no sign of the Sun or Superman. The Demi-Fiend kept his pace as he paced through the destroyed town until he felt a powerful presence heading his way. Stopping in his tracks, Hitoshura turned around and shifted his gaze up as he saw the Man of Steel himself, Superman. "You! Are you the one who caused all this?!" The Man of Steel questioned Hitoshura with a tone of anger. The Demi-Fiend just looked at Superman as he did speak a word. Not liking the silent treatment he is being given, The Man of Steel slowly landed on the ground as he speed walked towards Hitoshura. "I need answers, and your the only sign of life here that I have found, so you'll be coming with me." Superman spoke as he walked towards The Demi-Fiend. However, no such luck was given as Hitoshura kept silent, not answering the Man of Steels questions. "Hey! Are you even listening to me!" Superman spoke as he grabbed The Demi-Fiend wrist, however the moment he grabbed his wrist the Man of Steel received a punch to the chest as he was blown back 20 meters away from Hitoshura. Cue: Down - Thousand Foot Krutch Superman had wide-eyes as he looked at Demi-Fiend who had wide-eyes also. The Man of Steel thought of Hitoshura as threat, but Demi-Fiend thought this a great opportunity to for a worthy challenge. Superman flew up slight as he stood up on his feet. The Man of Steel looked at Hitoshura who did the same. Divide The Demi-Fiend sprinted towards Superman as the Man of Steel flew at high speeds Hitoshura. Both throwing a punch, colliding both fighters cause a shock-wave in which blew the city away. Demi-Fiend punched Superman in the gut, and followed up with a left hook to the face, and ending it with a hard jab towards the Man of Steel's face which blew him back a few feet. Hitoshura wasted no time as he had engulfed parts of his hands with fire as he launched them towards Superman. Realizing that it was magic, Superman realized that he was even a bigger threat then he so thought. Red surrounded the Kyptonian's eyes as he shot a small heat vision. Demi-Fiend saw this and evaded his heat vision. Running towards Superman, Demi-Fiend focused for a hard punched. The Man of Steel lunged towards Hitoshura as he went for a hard punch also. Dodging the attack, Demi-Fiend jabbed Superman in the stomach which winded him and sent him back a few feet. The Man of Steel recovered quickly in the air as he shot a glare towards Hitoshura. The Demi-Fiend attempted to unleash another fire blast (Magma Axis) towards Superman, however The Man of Steel flew at a high speed velocity and grabbed Hitoshura which interrupted the fire blast. Dragging his face across the ground, Superman threw Demi-Fiend into the air as he flew up and hammered him down onto the ground. Standing up, Hitoshura looked towards the Man of Steel who was floating in the air. "If I wanted too, you'd be dead already." Superman yelled as Demi-Fiend stayed silent, and only looked at him. However, the Man of Steel could see it, the determination and excitement in his eyes. With a yell, Superman rushed down towards Demi-Fiend as he jumped and attempted to hit him with a focused jab mixed with his ability pierce. As the collide of both the Man of Steel's and Hitoshura's punch made impact, the planet could no longer be stable and blew up. "What have you done?!" Superman yelled as he threw another punch towards Demi-Fiend who dodged it, and blasted him back through pieces of the earth. Hitoshura attempted lunge and attack but the Man of Steel grabbed him by the throat and threw him through multiple pieces of the earth. Demi-Fiend landed on his feet as he looked Superman. "I'll be sure, to bring a fiend like you down." The Man of Steel spoke as he flew towards Hitoshura who lunged and focused for a powerful attack. However, as both Superman and Demi-Fiend collided their punch, a blast which erupted across all of the planet was seen. (Music Ends) As the eruption died down, both Hitoshura and the Man of Steel were no where to be found. However, the earth suffered a grimm fate of death as the power of both Demi-Fiend and Superman were to much for it to handle.However, for the fate of the Man of Steel, and Hitoshura are not over yet. ---- It was a dark planet as two fighters were facing each other with all there strength on a dying planet. However, both fighters stopped what they were doing as they both looked over to as a they feel two massive amount of power standing off of each other. Cue: Hero - Skillet Both Demi-Fiend and Superman stood toward each other as both stared daggers into the others eyes. The Man of Steel and Hitoshura ran towards each other as both collided punches which was enough to erase an entire island. Both Demi-Fiend and Superman were in a slug both only utilizing island destroying jabs. The Man of Steel yelled as he threw a hard punch alongside Hitoshura as they both backed off a few meters. "You have power, and determination in your eyes. I can see it, however, you aren't the only determined to win. So am I!" Superman yelled the last as a he flew at high speeds towards Demi-Fiend. As he threw a hard jab, Hitoshura blocked the Man of Steel's punch. Realizing that he is now gonna go all out, Demi-Fiend casted two Tarundas, and one Rukunda on Superman as his physical attributes have been lowered. The Man of Steel rushed towards Hitoshura as he through a jab, but this time as Demi-Fiend blocked the jab, it didn't so much as move him. Hitoshura punched Superman in the torso as he blown back through mountains. and as he was blown back Demi-Fiend casted two more tarundas, two rukundas, and one sukunda, lowring the Man of Steel's physical attributes even more. Hitoshura and the Man of Steel ran towards each other with blinding speed as they collided in jabs as an explosion bursts throughout the continent of the planet as both Demi-Fiend and Superman came into a constant clash as the planet started to crack from the collision of both fighters. The explosion died down as both Hitoshura and the Man of Steel were no where to be found. However, they were both still on the planet as shock-waves were occurring throughout the planet as Demi-Fiend and Superman locked into a clash of endless jabs and hooks. Hitoshura gained the upper hand as he punched the Man of Steel in the right cheek as he went flying through multiple mountains. Superman shot his heat vision towards Demi-Fiend as he blasted through mountains. Hitoshura activated the magatama Gehenna as the heat vision started to heal him. Man of Steel rushed towards Demi-Fiend as he ducked under his jab and uppercuts Superman in the chest.The Man of Steel was minded as he received another jab by Demi-Fiend which started to bounce off the ground as he landed on one knee. Hitoshura looked at the Man of Steel as his area around his face began to darken as bright white lightning started to circle around Demi-Fiend. Payback for the heat vision, Hitoshura blasted Superman in the chest with Freikugel as he was sent through a mountain. Demi-Fiend rushed towards the Man of Steel as he ran passed the water as it created a tsunami capable of engulfing half the continent. Superman barely regained his posture as he received a hard hay-maker to nose from Hitoshura which caused the Man of Steel to go through the mountain even more as he was blown through the entire mountain. Superman stood up on his own two feet as he saw Demi-Fiend towards him. Not allowing himself to take another hit, the Man of Steel grabbed Hitoshura by the throat as he flew across the planet dragging Demi-Fiend's face across the planet. Hitoshura bit Superman's hand he had activated his ability pierce which allowed Demi-Fiend to pierce through the Man of Steel's skin as he tore a piece off as he jabbed Superman's face hard which caused him to let go. "Fighting dirty huh? Well then lets fight dirty tyrant." the Man of Steel spoke as she shot a heat vision towards the ground next to Hitoshura which caused dust to fill the by Demi-Fiend. Superman flew through the dust cloud as he jabbed Hitoshura's gut as he landed on the ground. The Man of Steel onslought kept up as he kept jabbed Demi-Fiend torso. Switching back to Kamudo, Hitoshura started to feel relief that Superman's onslaught was not as damaging as before, but it was still damaging. Demi-Fiend jabbed Superman in the throat as he became winded again. Hitoshura grabbed the Man of Steel's throat as he gained payback by running across the planet as he rammed Superman's head through the mountains before Demi-Fiend punched the Man of Steel hard enough that he went flying through the planet itself. "No more, no more of this endless war. It is clear that we're both evenly matched. So why not stop now?" Superman questioned Hitoshura who was already near him. Not answering his question, Demi-Fiend remained silent, he did not fool Superman, the Man of Steel was able to see the determination to keep on fighting. "If that's how it's gonna be then it's now it's time to no longer hold back." The Man of Steel spoke as both him and Demi-Fiend were now gonna unleash full power. The Man of Steel and Hitoshura rushed towards as they collided in a single blow as another explosion manifested as it destroyed the entire world along with it's dimension. As the explosion died down, both Demi-Fiend and Superman were no where in-sight. (Music Stop) The dimension was now blank as everything within the dimension was completely gone. However, Hitoshura and Superman are both definitely still alive. ---- It was bright out within the city called Tengu City as people were walking around and enjoying their lives. However, a shock-wave occurred as building were being blown away along with the people. Whatever, signs of life were not effected by the shock-wave. The people ran away from whatever was happening. Cue: Take it out on Me - Thousand Foot Krutch Demi-Fiend and Superman were slowly, but steadily walking towards each other as he locked eyes. The citizens of Tengu City saw both the Man of Steel, and Hitoshura walked towards each other. Both of the fighters stopped dead in their tracks as they ended up being close to each other. Superman was looking down towards Demi-Fiend, as he was looking up to see the Man of Steel. With one swift movement, both Hitoshura and Superman collided in a jab as a shock-wave emerged destroying even more of the city. Some of the citizens were caught it's radius, but the ones that weren't made sure to run, or drive away. Demi-Fiend and the Man of Steel collided in an on sync blow for blow clash. Gaining the upperhand, Hitoshura jabbed Superman's gut as he launched through multiple buildings as Demi-Fiend rushed towards him with blinding, but destructive speed. The Man of Steel quickly recovered as he went for a haymaker punch which collided with Hitoshura's punch causing even more destruction in Tengu City. Demi-Fiend gave a hard uppercut to Superman's gut as he was launched into the air. Hitoshura made sure to cast two rakundas, and two sukundas as he jumped high into the air as he punched the Man of Steel with more force as he was launched into the air even more. Superman went high as he bursts through what seems to be an invisible shop as he lands the ceiling before he drops onto ground. (Music Stops) Demi-Fiend jumped again as he landed onto the ship as he sees a lot of people starring at him shock, and fear. Hitoshura ignored them as he lifts up the Man of Steel by the neck. The area darkened as the atmosphere began to emanate a nightmarish feeling. "Die, Friekugel." Demi-Fiend spoke as a beam shot from Hitoshura's eyes pierced through Superman as his head was blown off. Dropping the Man of Steel on the ground. Demi-Fiend began to walk away, and leave everyone. Conclusion This Melee's winner is...[[The Demi-Fiend|'The Demi-Fiend']] ' ' Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Brawler vs brawler themed battle Category:One Minute Melees with Music